A Lost Memory
by The Writer of Many Things
Summary: For so long I have forgotten a child-hood promise, to protect her. I long for the way to find her, and the way to greet so many people from my youth. Someday I know I'll find you, I promise with mind, body, and soul, I will keep all my promises and make.
1. The Beginning of the End

Author's notes- This is Cori's child-hood not the present, he does not live in Victoria grove… Yet. You'll see where he lives next chapter. Tao and Holly are OC. The angst part of the story will start around the 3rd or 4th chapter if I have that many… I probably will. DICLAIMER- I do NOT own cats… or any characters… or any part… ~Sniffles~ WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT! Errrm just read the story… -.-

**A Lost Memory**

Summary- For so long I have forgotten a child-hood promise, to protect her. I long for the way to find her, and the way to greet so many people from my youth. Someday I know I'll find you, I promise with mind, body, and soul, I will keep all my promises and make it up to you, Tao. I won't let you down.

Chapter 1- The End, Begins Now

I lay awake; it's now 11:11. I always believed in the superstition, so I make a wish,

_ Please, make my mother healthy again._

For so long I have made these wishes every night, always believing that one day my mother will wake from her everlasting illness. Though I still have hope, I feel that wishing upon a tiny myth for what is now 300 days, is not going to help my mother get well again. I pick up my knife and etch another tally mark into the wall. I say to myself in a whisper, "300 days, it's useless." My voice faltered as I tried to hold back the tears. I get a grip and lay in my bed waiting for a better tomorrow.

I wake the next morning to my grandmother's voice, "Get up sweet-heart, you slept in." I lay motionless for a brief moment and stretched out my limbs to get ready for another day of school. "Mornin' grandma." I said in an innocent tone. I am a morning person, but sometimes I like to lie quietly listening to the T.V. out in the den. "Chop chop. You have to get ready for school." I hop out of bed and clap my hands in an up-beat way. "Mhm, so much to do, so little time." I go to the bathroom with a 'little' faster than normal pace. I pull out a comb and groom my hair. Then I take my toothbrush, Kitty Kleaner 07 to be precise, and brush my teeth efficiently, and then floss. I always make sure to do my one fang especially well. I caress my single tooth with the floss, and make it squeaky clean. "There we go!" I wasn't always this talkative, but today was my best friend, Tao's birthday party. I was usually much more quite, as well as content.

"Well, I already slept in, and I need to see Tao, so I better get going." I said very cheerfully.

"All-righty then, don't want you to be late. Have fun at school," said my grandmother. "And tell Tao I said happy birthday!" I ran to the bus stop where Holly Clevenger, Tao's best friend, stood. "Hey!" She waved at me.

"Hey!" I repeated. Her brown fur with with white marks and a splotch of black right around her eye made her almost blend in with the tree she was leaning up against.

"What did you get Tao for her birthday?" She smirked, and sounded very curious.

"This" I began to pull out the present from my pocket. Holly gasped, her eyes widened.


	2. Feverish Excitement

A Lost Memory

Chapter 2- Feverish Excitment

I pulled the wondrous necklace out of my pocket and displayed it to Holly. It was a locket with a smooth-cut, heart-shaped opal as the main gem. On the inside is a carefully folded note reading:

_Will you go out with me?_

"Oh, my, everlasting, cat! YOU LIKE TAO! When I tell her it's not-" Her brownish ears perked up.

"Shut up! Why don't you go on top of the clock-tower and scream it to the world!" I was a little bit ticked at her tone but I remained calm. She caught her breath and said, "Whew! I'm sorry I was in shock… But are you are serious?" Her eyes seemed sorry, but I waited for a real apology

"…" I said nothing; I waited for the bus to come until she said,

"You two would make a good couple…" I didn't say anything back, I just smiled. She smiled back, as much as a jerk she was she knew when she pushed it too far. It was just then the bus pulled up and we hopped on, waiting for the school to appear over the horizon. I talked a bit with Holly and Misto on my way to school. Me and Misto go way back, we were born in the same hospital, about the same time. He's only 2 minutes older than me. I could see the school in the distance; my heart skipped a beat when I saw Tao standing outside. I could feel a grim pull against the edge of my mouth. When the school bus pulled up, I instantly hop out and hug Tao.

"Umm, hello to you too?" Tao said while I almost squeezed the air out of her. Her black fur was very soft to the touch.

"Errm, sorry…" I blushed a little bit then instantly got my second wind "Happy birthday!" Holly and I said it at the exact same. I could tell when people we going to say or do something, almost like I could read minds. "So… What did cha all get me?" She tried to not to sound greedy, so she almost tried a bit too hard to sound curious. Holly pulled a hand made bow out of her cargo pocket. "Awe, I love it, thank you so much!" She hugged Holly and turned to Misto. "I thought you might like this," He poofed a present box from mid air, "Ta da!"

"Wow! What's inside it?" She sounded very excited.

"Open it and find out…" She slowly opened it and gasped. "Cool!" She yanked out a magic set and a tiny stuffed animal out. "Its mini you," The stuffed animal look almost exactly like her, It had a stormy-grey button eyes, a blueish-grey streak running from the tip of her right ear down to to the bottom of her neck, littler than normal paws, and the softest, sleek black fur. "And the magic kit was my granddad's" He said with his head tilted a little bit, and a smile from whisker to whisker. She gave him a quick hug and turned towards me. "I'm expecting a lot from you!" She said all sassy like, with a hint of sarcasm. "Nope not yet, I'll give it to you later today. Okay?"

"Fine, but remember, curiosity killed the cat!" We all laughed and headed to our first period. As I was entering the school I looked up at the banner that was always there,

_Welcome to Shaayla Jr. High! Stay fierce!_

I lived on Shaayla Isle with my grandmother at the time, while my mother was in England at the Vitoria Grove Junkyard being looked after by a doctor named, Mukuskrap.


	3. Going in for the Kill

Author Notes- There is a one slash paring, but won't be in the story much (Probably no more). I'll add a few more sentences to each chap being a bit more descriptive in appearances (Holly and Tao more or less) And the story so far will make more scents Once chap. 4 arrives. And I'm not that familiar with Cori's character so that's probably why he isn't acting like him self. Thanks for the criticism every one and remember, R&R!

ALSO! Remember they are in like 7th grade... and BTW I don't know where there pockets came from...

A Lost Memory

Chapter 3 – Going in for the Kill

After school I went to Tao's party, at the beach. We all had a good time; there was more than delightful food there. My 3 favorites; Kitty Kibble, fish slightly broiled, (Rum Tum wanted a feast, he also lived on the island. But we weren't good friends… Tao invited him anyways.) and, chicken wings! After the party, Misto, Holly, and I stayed with Tao. "Wow some party!" Holly exclaimed with a slightly drunk tone. There wasn't any alcohol at the party, so she must just be dazed from the excitement of the party.

"Heck yea!" Misto said

"I concur" I sounded a bit more enthusiastic than I should have.

"I'm glad you all liked it!" She sounded a bit less excited than all of us, her stormy grey eyes said nothing in interest.

"I'm going to go get some more punch, Misto come with me." She grabbed him by the arm and winked at me, I got the hint. I moved closer to the shore, Tao tagged along. We sat down to where the edge of the water met our feet. I looked at her and said, "Want to see your birthday present now?" She nodded without full focus on me. I gently turned her gaze towards mine and away from the ocean. I pulled the locket out of my pocket and gently revealed it to her. The sun was disappearing from the horizon and it set the perfect lighting. She gasped and said,

"I love it so much, thank you" Her single blue-grey streak seemed to change into a more electric blue

"Look inside" I said with a calm and intimate voice. She slowly opened it up, and carefully unraveled the note.

"Oh my…" her voice trailed off… We sat in silence for a minute till she said,

"Look, I'm flattered but," She faltered as I could feel a knot in my stomach, "I sort of have a thing for Misto…" I could feel a pin go through my heart at that moment, and my jaw dropped subconsciously. My ear twitched when I heard something drop behind us, I come to my senses and turn around to see Misto star struck. The red punch dripping from his hands into the wet, red sand below made him look creepy, like he just committed a justified homicide. I glanced back at Tao whose eyes are now watering, mine are as well. Even though how sad I was I couldn't help but chuckle in the back of my mind to the whole scene. Holly was gawking at the concept, and then bursted out laughing. That's when I felt a single tear drop dampen the fur at the corner of my eye. Misto was the first to say something,

"Actually, I have a confession to make," I was prepared for him to say that he liked Tao too, but then her splurged out this, "I'm in a relationship… With Tugger." Holly darted for the ocean, either to barf or, too literally 'drown' out her laughing, possibly both. I wanted to say "Awe." But I felt a bit of envy towards him. (Not because I'm jealous of his relationship with Rum Tum, but because he has the heart of my true love.) I couldn't take it as I ran sloppily across the sand, tripping several times hearing Holly bursting with laughter behind me. I bust through the doors of my home. My grandma said something but I ignored her. I hit my side into the table in the hall way, making me fall and have to crawl to my room. I could hear the rain just then, pouring down almost like it came to make my misery worse. The rain curtains a childhood.


End file.
